Getting Rid Of The Bimbo
by blackwidow11223
Summary: Natasha is jealous of Clints romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

"Why don't you just tell him what you're feeling?"

Tony Stark was annoyed. HE had been watching the black Widow sulk around for months in moodiness. Clint had gotten a girlfriend, and she was so cranky about it. Whenever Bobbi walked into a room, be it with Clint or without, she would walk out, annoyed at the fact that she didn't get the guy.

"Tell who what?" Natasha retorted, clearly not wanting to talk.

"Tell Clint that you're in love with him, obviously. Never would have struch you for dumb Agent, never would've struck you for dumb."

Natasha sighed loudly at the turn the conversation had taken. She had been expecting it, all of the Avengers had approached her on the subject. Steve had tried to bring the subject up delicately while they were training at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, but she had promptly left the premises, Bruce had attempted to ensure she was okay with it while checking that a twisted ankle which she had retained while on a mission was okay, Thor had not so subtly asked her how long they had been in love for and why they weren't married anymore while they were trying to make a chicken carbonara. Even Hill had asked her if there would be any problem regarding her and Clint working together now that they weren't in a relationship.

"I'm not in love with Barton Stark, despite what you and others may believe. We are partners, and we're not even that anymore now that he's decided to get together with that bimbo."

"So you are in love with him! The only reason that you would care about him dating that, as you rightly called her, bimbo, is that you are in love with him! I knew it!"

"I just enjoyed our friendship, that's it." Natasha insistently replied.

"That what they all say." Tony sing songed.

"That's it Stark, just accept it, whatever may or may not have had is gone now, so I suggest that you leave it alone."

Tony watched as she walked out of the lounge room, and decided that he was going to get her and Barton back together no matter what. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it….

"Come on Romanoff, have some dinner with your team!" Tony was adamant that she would some down tonight, as Barton was scheduled to come. And, he was going to be alone. At least Tony was hopeful that he would be.

"Fine, as long as you stop sending me dog photos to my phone."

"Deal." He could always send her cat ones anyway. Tony left the phone on the kitchen bench, and looked at the clock on the wall. It said that it was ten to 5, ten minutes before the time Barton was scheduled to be arriving. Which mean that he was going to be there at any second.

"Sir, Agent Barton is at the door." J.A.R.V.I.S announced. "Should I Call down the other Avengers?"

" Yep, well, all but Romanoff. Let her come in her own time."

"Yes sir. You may also want to know that Agent Barton is accompanied by Agent Morse."

"He isn't! That stupid stupid assassin." Things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

Clint was nervous. He hadn't seen any of his team for three months, apart from the occasional news report when Bobbi wasn't looking or a slight nod for Steve in the hallway at SHIELD. But the person he was most nervous to see, he hadn't laid eyes on for months, not since they had had their major disagreement about his girlfriend. He had wanted to make things better, but Bobbi was adamant that he didn't see her, as she thought it was some kind of 'invasion of the beautiful trust and love that had started between the two of them.' HE had moved out of Stark Tower for a reason, as he had grown tired of Tony constant remarks about the loud noises coming from the 'birdcage' at night.

He reached to the door, ready to knock, and see his old friends again.

"Agent Barton, I'm pleased to see you back home. Mr Stark wanted me to tell you 'finally, about time he came back to nest.'"

"Thanks JARVIS, I'm pleased to be here too." I replied, as the door opened. "Come on Bobbi, lets see some super heroes!"

**Is this story worth continuing? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Clint how's work been?"

The Avengers, with the exception of Natasha, were all awkwardly sitting in Tony's lounge room, not sure what to do, as they were trying to keep off the obvious question, where on Earth is the Black Widow?

"It's okay, but it's a bit tedious, still action packed though."

"And it's even better now, since we get to work together, isn't it sweetie?" Bobbi said sweetly. They were all hoping that she would have to leave for something or other soon, as her _'I love you so much Clint, you're so amazing Clint, you love me more than you ever did for Natasha Clint' _talk was very quickly getting on all of their nerves. Bobbi was lucky that Bruce had a firm hold on his anger, or Tony's building would be very nearly gone right now.

"Maybe we should have dinner now, is that okay?" Bruce asked, desperate to get away for a little while.

"I was wondering if you would ever ask," Steve joked, trying to break the slight tension that had been between everyone since they had walked in.

"Okay, Steve, Bruce, can you show Bobbi and Clint the new dining room, I just need to check something with JARVIS." Tony instructed, wanting them to all get out. As the four walked out of the room, Tony asked the air around him, "JARVIS, why isn't Romanoff down here yet? What's taking her so long?"

"Sir," JARVIS politely replied, "Agent Romanoff is sitting in her room doing nothing, should I ask her to come down?"

"Yeah, and tell her if she's not down in 1 minute she isn't getting any food." Tony instructed the computer as walking out of the room, determined to get the two spies to see each other. He walked down the hallway a small distance until he reached the kitchen/bar area, which was a large, communal dining section of the house. He saw Clint and Bobbi sitting next to each other at the table, with Steve and Bruce on the other side. There were two seats left, one on either side of the table. As he knew that making Natasha sit next to Clint was probably going a bit too far, he decided to sit on the other side of the table next to Steve, who was having a conversation with Clint about the various merits of fighting styles. It was clearly a very fascinating conversation for the two. Tony walked into the kitchen and picked up the spaghetti that was on the bench. "I present to thee, the famous Spagtony Bologstark! My greatest creation to date!"

The four just rolled their eyes as Tony went around the table handing out the dishes to them, looking very proud of his cooking supremacy, or at least what was supremacy in his eyes. AS he sat down in his seat, he saw all four of the other people who were sitting with him eye's going to the door. Standing there was a very angry looking Natasha Romanoff.

"Barton." she said curtly.

"Romanoff." he similarly replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"I live here. As far as I remembered you no longer do."

"Stark invited me for dinner with the team."

"Did he now. Well, when he told me to get myself down here he didn't mention anything of the sort to me. If I'd known, I would've kept to myself in my room. Without any stupid ungrateful birds around."

"Well, I wasn't counting on encountering many spiders while I was around. Seeing as though I haven't seen one for a while."

"Like you can talk about not seeing me for a while Mister '_Bobbi doesn't want us to keep on being friends and partners cause it makes her feel insecure so how about I just leave you all alone by texting you while you're thinking that I'm about to get you out of captivity in Russia_." Natasha shouted at him. The other Avengers looked at him in surprise; they had been under the impression that Natasha hadn't wanted anything to do with Clint while he was with Bobbi and kicked him out. Most of all, they were angered at the revelation that Clint had left her in Russia because of Bobbi.

"You did _WHAT!_" Steve shouted at Clint, unbelieving that he would ever do that to the woman he so clearly loved.

"Only because you were being so rude about us to him Natasha." Bobbi cut in, wanting to make their side of the story clear.

"Don't you dare say that you bitch. I may have been annoyed but he just went and left me. My only friend in the whole world just stopped talking to me. And SHIELD was asking why I didn't bother try and escape the Russians."

"Calm down Tash." Clint soothed, trying to deescalate the situation.

"Don't you dare calm down Tash me Clinton Barton or I will personally dismember you."

"Yeah, please don't Nat."

"Just shut up Barton, stop talking to me, that's something that you're good at." Natasha snarled, turning around to walk away, frustrated.

"Tasha come back! Don't go!" Clint begged getting up to follow her, but not before Steve stopped him.

"Stand down Barton, you've done enough here." Steve said, upset that he had done something like this to Natasha. "I think you should go now Clint."

"Yeah I should," he replied snarkily, walking out.

"Well, see you boys another time then?"

"Get out Bobbi," Tony menacingly told her. "Before Bruce here gets too angry."

Bobbi ran out the door after her boyfriend, not wanting to stay around the angry superheroes for much longer.

**What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
